


forever

by opheliavevo (javajoy)



Series: her perfume stains your hands [4]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javajoy/pseuds/opheliavevo
Summary: Her hands tremble at first.The smell of Villanelles' perfume follows the material of her clothing as she delicately removes them, but even as each article of clothing is disregarded, her perfume lingers still. Staining her skin, claiming Eve with its hold.Eve follows Villanelles' movement in kind. As her turtle neck is removed, Villanelle stands before Eve in only her brassiere. A thin white lace which Eve runs her fingers over. The material scratches her skin,
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: her perfume stains your hands [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772851
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	forever

Both Eve and Villanelle choose a dream over reality.

Soaring across an endless ocean, thousands of miles above the ground. A transatlantic journey, traversing the American countryside. Spending days cramped inside of cheap rental cars until they arrived in the Pacific North West, and crossed into Canadian territory. Driving for however long they had too until the reentered America.

Eve was the one to suggest Juno as their destination once they reached Alaska. Despite being the one to push the idyllic life in the remote state, Villanelle hadn't a clue about the actual region outside of the knowledge it was cold.

Given the geographical location, Eve was tempted to crack a joke at the expense of an infamous American politician but was unsure if the reference would be understood by Villanelle.

So, they both settled on the lone Alaskan city they were able to name. A promise for their future, a vow to truly leave everything behind them.

\--

Their departure was preceded by their inevitable separation.

Villanelle had money placed away in Barcelona, along with her wardrobe and select items she claims to hold emotional value. Eve herself has things in her own apartment to pack, there was also her impending divorce with Niko.

If they were going to start over, they were going to do it right; but just as they had been unable to walk away from each other on that bridge, so are they reluctant to part even at the assurance that they would see the other again.

Her hand reached for Eve as their voices died on the wind. Villanelle trailed her finger along the outside of Eve's wrist. Circling towards the inside, rubbing soft circles there as her fingers locked around. Slowly lowering until their palms were pressed together, both of their fingers intertwining.

Then Villanelle extended her hand towards Eve's face, her touch ghosting over her cheekbone, backtracking to tuck her curly black hair behind her ear. Villanelles' finger is steady as it trails the length of Eve's jawline. Stopping at her chin, there she steadied her grip.

Eve found her own fingers wandering towards the other woman. Fisting her hold on Villanelles yellow overcoat, squeezing the suede material as Eve leans forward.

Their second kiss had occurred on that cold London night, where the stars refused to shine for them and the air smelled of bread and Villanelles perfume. Soft and desperate, a wine that Eve craved and savored.

\--

"I've dreamt about this so long, it has to be perfect." Her words are muffled against Eve's lips as Villanelle contradicted herself. Pressing her body flush into Eve as they stumbled blindly in the small apartment.

Eve drops her coat onto the floor, the fabric falls ontop of other discarded clothes and plastic wrappers along with other trash. "I have some fancy candles we can light," Eve tells her as both of her hands reach up to cup Villanelles face.

She hums in agreement, the sound emitting as a moan vibrating in Eve's mouth. Breaking their kiss, Villanelle says, "Light them, I will call to order food and demand flowers."

Villanelle quickly steps back, reaching into her pockets as Eve frantically searches for matches. "You have any idea how late it is? There are no places open to buy flowers."

"Oh, I am getting you flowers, just as sure as you are lighting me department store candles." She's laughing in that, thick, Russian accent. Twirling around in place as though she were somewhere far more fanciful than a filthy apartment.

\--

They clean with an impending urgency. Bagging loose trash, sweeping the floor, opening the windows to ventilate what the candles can't cover. The walls of Eve's apartment are paper-thin, and while the moon hangs high in the sky, not all of her neighbors have gone to sleep.

Muffled sitcom theme music can be heard, an unfortunate occurrence that Eve attempts to rectify by playing soft music from her phone. Advertisements plague them after so many songs have played but Villanelle voices no complaint.

She's across the room, brushing crumbs off the bed, quietly telling Eve that _she_ will be buying them Liliana Rizzi original bedding for their new home.

\--

After forty-five minutes have passed, a delivery boy memos that he's arrived. Villanelle leaves momentarily to collect her order and Eve uses the moment to quickly brush her teeth and apply hygiene products.

\--

Villanelle managed to find a Greek restaurant that was willing to deliver them a small dessert and a single rose bought at a shop. She's smiling as she says, "The boy complimented my perfume."

The sweets are entirely forgotten as Villanelle takes her time plucking the petals from the rose one by one. Dropping them onto the bed with soft anticipation.

\--

Her hands tremble at first.

The smell of Villanelles' perfume follows the material of her clothing as she delicately removes them, but even as each article of clothing is disregarded, her perfume lingers still. Staining her skin, claiming Eve with its hold.

Eve follows Villanelles' movement in kind. As her turtle neck is removed, Villanelle stands before Eve in only her brassiere. A thin white lace which Eve runs her fingers over. The material scratches her skin, her fingers continue trailing down the swell of Villanelles breast until she's encouraged by the other to palm the flesh still hidden from her.

Her nipples are pebbled, Eve can feel that much through the fabric. A sigh slips past Villanelles' lips, the sound makes Eve _throb_ between her thighs.

\--

To their shared surprise, Villanelle is the one to end up on her back, Eve sat between her spread thighs. Caressing her fingers over the expanse of Villanelles' stomach, lowering until she's met with the waistband of black underlinen.

Villanelle lifts her hips as Eve slowly removes them, watching her reaction as she carefully drops the fabric onto the floor they had just cleaned.

As she observes Villanelle, Eve can't help but comment, "I'm sorry to say that I'm not as well groomed as you." She softly runs one of her hands down her leg for confirmation. There wasn't a single hair on her body.

"You'll be perfect." Villanelle whispers, gazing up at Eve with hazel eyes clouded by the reflection of candlelight. "Besides pubic hair doesn't bother me."

Eve almost wants to snort, but her response isn't the sort of thing to laugh about. She only smiles as she finally reaches for Villanelle, tracing down her slit, dipping her fingers outside of her entrance. Coating them with the other woman's arousal.

Villanelles breathing hitches as Eve's fingers trail upwards, circling around her clit with a touch of experimentation. Gaging her reaction to her touch and pressure, Eve had never touched anyone but herself like this.

After a few short circles and light gasps from Villanelle, Eve coats her fingers again and applies greater pressure. Once Villanelles moaning is consistent, Eve changes to a different rhythm.

Eve leans forward once she's comfortable, pressing gentle kisses into Villanelles collarbone. Her lips trail from the woman's throat up to her jawline, she lingers there for a moment before Villanelle turns her head to claim her kiss.

Her tongue brushes her lower lip, and Eve shows no reservation to accept her. Their breathing hot where it meshes together. Devouring the other, displaying no mercy as they drank the other.

When her fingers slip away from her clit again, a quiet whine escapes Villanelle. Eve only offers soft compliments as her thumb reaches for the tight bundle of nerves. All the while her fingers circles the entrance to her cunt.

There's no resistance as her finger slips inside, lightly pumping as her thumb continues stimulating her clit.

Nonsense sentences and moans leaving Villanelle as Eve's finger leaves her empty for a long moment before two fill her up. The fit is tight, and as Eve questioning Villanelles comfort, but the other woman assures that she feels no pain.

\--

Villanelle comes apart on Eve's fingers, her cunt clenching and fluttering as Eve peppers quick soft kisses across her face.

\--

Eve falls to her side once Villanelle stops trembling. The other woman rolls to face her, her hand following the curve of Eve's back until she's palming the back of her thigh. Encouraging her to lift her leg and hook it over Villanelles hip.

She slants her mouth over Eves as her hand slips past the waistband of her panties. Slicking her fingers until with the almost embarrassing amount of arousal dripping from Eve to circle around her wicked fingers around her clit.

\--

Eve's climax rivals a dam bursting, her orgasm rips through her with a hoarse shout and shaking limbs.

\--

They separate in the morning.

\--

They don't see the other for upwards of eight days.

\--

They don't leave for America for another 9 weeks.

\--

Eve and Villanelle use their time wisely. Playing house and defining every surface of Eve's apartment. Instead of heading blindly out into a new country, they decide to be just as risky by purchasing a cottage from an online realtor. 

All the images provided are blurry, and from the price, they understand that whatever cabin they had acquired would be in need of love and financially expensive repairs. Villanelle presses her lips against Eve's throat with a promise that they could build their own sanctuary on the cabin's foundation.

\--

Niko is still unable to speak without the use of a voice operator. It's his lawyer who turns to Eve and quietly comments, "Nice perfume." Once Eve's divorce with Niko is finalized, she marries Villanelle later that afternoon.

The occasion lacks romance, though the purpose of their marriage is void of romance as well. Villanelle's former line of work provided her with a false identification and country ship to Belarus. Her European passport was accepted as legal and true, but she was entirely lacking any claim to an American Residence.

Eve still maintained her citizenship, and if they were truly starting over, the easiest way for them to realize their dream - along with a green card - was marriage.

Eve wears a form fitting dark green dress and Villanelle wears a white suit that exposed an inappropriate amount of cleavage. They had both agreed on Carolyn being their sole witness, but when Eve arrives at the courthouse she's surprised by the presence of four other individuals. 

She recognizes Konstantine and his daughter. He regards Villanelle with far more kindness than she expected him too after their last encounter. The others - a young man and an older boy - she can't place.

The man holds Villanelle with a wary gaze but doesn't hesitate to hold her. The boy calls her Oksana as he wraps his arms around her.

\--

Carolyn is the only one who refrains from congratulating them once the ceremony is complete, she parts with a dry quip about how befitting their shared perfume was. 

\--

They don't go on the cross country road trip as they had planned. Turns out that plenty of American airlines travel to Alaska.

\--

Three feet of snow rests outside of their cottage, the weight of the element sitting on the ceiling causes the wood to creak. The temperate is far too low for them to open windows and air out the dust. They both struggle with lighting the fireplace and bringing all of their belongings inside.

Still, once the fire is burning and the sun begins it's decent, they don't mind the dirt and dust. Even as it clings to their skin where they spread out on the floor, their movements causing the debris to cloud around them, thick enough to where Villanelle sneezes multiple times while her head is placed between Eve's thighs.

\--

They want to be self-sufficient, to grow their own vegetables and fruit in a greenhouse and not rely on frequent visits to town,

But their plan is unrealistic. Eve finds herself a well paying job with city government, Villanelle argues with her, claiming that she can find work that will provide for both of them but Eve reminds her that they've left that life behind.

\--

Still, after a few months, while Eve is overlooking their bills she finds that her income can not provide for them.

\--

Yet month after month they flourish, they always have money to spare.

\--

Eve knows the logical explanation for that.

\--

But she doesn't question Villanelle as to what she does while she's home all day.

\--

Occasionally, Villanelle insists that they take impromptu trips to the lower forty nine states. Her requests are coated with such urgency that Eve finds a way to take time off of work to travel with her.

\--

They paint the outside of their cottage a light blue, the same shade as the Alaskan sky. Villanelle purchases expensive furniture and artwork to decorate the inside. 

She expands both of their wardrobes, luxury items that are impossible to explain to her coworkers. From questions about her shoes to the repetitive compliments on her perfume.

One of the younger interns at city hall looks up the cost of one of Eve's dresses and approaches her about the price. Quietly inquiring if Eve has a problem with credit card debt which she has to uncomfortably navigate while in the presence of superiors.

\--

There were two separate incidents. Where when Eve came home after a long day of work to find that an unsavory person had tracked Villanelle home. 

\--

The first thing Eve checks once the victim stops breathing is their pockets. Always terrified of finding a badge or any evidence connecting them to an organization.

\--

But that's never the case.

\--

They clean the mess in silence. Villanelle attempts to joke about burying the body, Eve annoyingly points out that the ground is too frozen.

\--

On one occasion, Villanelle held the intruder while Eve repeatedly buried a knife in their chest.

\--

Her joke remained the same.

\--

There is an ease, an unknown peace. Unexpected, yet true.

\--

After a year of living in America, Carolyn comes by for a visit. She arrives on their doorstep unannounced, wearing a comical amount of layers. Carolyn quietly agrees to sit for a cup of tea.

Villanelle sits next to her, asking an inappropriate amount of questions all of which Carolyn ignores. She only speaks to Eve. Her voice was stern and foreboding as she says "Tell Villanelle to be more discreet. Americans are not as foolish as we think."

Once her teacup is empty she politely declines a second, quickly departing with the additional advice of, "I believe that perfume of yours is getting too identifiable."

\--

When Eve passes along the message, Villanelle reluctantly agrees.

\--

Another two years pass, Eve's been keeping a careful watch on the lines which rest around her eyes and the consistent shade of her hair.

She's out shopping for groceries when her phone rings, she answers to the sweet sound of Villanelles voice. There is concern, light panic, but there's always a delusional voice inside her head that assures her that they will always be alright.

Villanelle only has one question, "It can't wait, I need to know if you would be wanting children." A moment passes before she clarifies "Babies."

Eve is awkwardly holding a bundle of asparagus as she answers, "Yeah, I guess we've only talked about it in passing. Do you really think _we_ would be good parents?"

"I do." She's always so sure of these things.

Eve doesn't exactly agree, but it's not exactly like they could have a biological child together. This sort of issue would be difficult for them while living in an underfunded - Republican - state, which is why Eve doesn't see the harm in "Yeah, I mean. We'll look into it. I'm sure there are doctors and adoption agencies a couple, hundred miles away."

\--

While Eve is checking out, the older woman behind her in line boldly comments that her perfume is too strong.

\--

When she returns home, Konstantine is sitting at their dining room table. Villanelle sits across from him holding a young toddler in her arms. Neither Russians explain the scene to her.

Eve quietly closes the door, electing to ignore the rest of the groceries still sitting in their shared car.

Konstantine is the first to speak, kindly waving at Eve as he says, "It took me some time to find a biracial baby, but from the picture I've seen of her mothers and fathers family she should grow up to look like a nice mixture of both of you."

Villanelle playfully sneers at the older man, "It's terrible Eve, we can't even name her!"

"Hey!" Konstantine defends, "I picked a very popular American name, she will fit in." Villanelle responds with a mocking laugh.

"I want my daughter to stand out, how can she do what when every other little girl is named Emma?" The energy in the room is proving too strong for the child, who begins to cry as Villanelle quietly attempts to comfort her.

Konstantine cringes at the sound, commenting "See, how ungrateful you react to my kindness."

Finally, Eve steps forward. She has been in the scene for some time now, she is no longer afraid to claim her lines. "Don't suppose you brought a crib."

He only gestures to the other side of the room where, sure enough, sits an excessive amount of child care needs.

\--

Eve doesn't give Konstantine permission to leave their home until she's crossed examined all of the child's documents herself. As he heads for the door, he turns over his shoulder offering, "I much prefer the old perfume."

\--

Once they're alone, Villanelle stands. Eve approaches her gently, reaching out to take the child in her own arms. Emma found some unexpected comfort in her hold, her cries quieting as Villanelle moved behind Eve.

Wrapping her arms around her waist as she asks, "I hate to ask, but you're not mad are you?"

Eve smiles as she gently rocks the baby, "No," She tells her.

\--

After all, Villanelle gets everything she wants.

**Author's Note:**

> is this bad? i can't even tell anymore.
> 
> stay safe out there.


End file.
